


Moments

by therealnickyreagan



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealnickyreagan/pseuds/therealnickyreagan
Summary: Andrew has never said "I love you", but he says it in a thousand different ways.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Moments

Andrew has never said, “I love you”.

But somehow Neil doesn’t mind it. He was so tired of fake affection that it was almost a relief to have someone who was so painfully honest.

Besides, Neil knows Andrew loves him, and he doesn’t need verbal confirmation. This isn’t a yes or no. It’s a sunrise, an Abram, a death. And that’s enough. 

Andrew says “I love you” in a thousand ways more meaningful than empty words. He says it whenever he silently meets Neil’s gaze while the Foxes are celebrating yet another victory.

He says it with every shot glass he offers Neil at Eden Twilight.

With every cigarette he lights for Neil so Neil won’t have to touch the lighter.

With the way he digs his fingers into Neil’s neck every time he pulls him down.

Andrew says “I love you” with every lingering kiss on Neil’s many scars. When he worships the damaged skin as if it wasn’t repulsive. With the appreciative glances he gives Neil’s bare skin, despite the damage.

With how Andrew slowly takes Neil apart without a thought to himself.

With the way he looks at Neil when he’s inside him, like Neil’s the only person in the world.

How he holds Neil when he wakes, screaming, from yet another nightmare filled with cigarette lighters and burning cars and beachside graves. He grounds Neil, reminds him that there’s someone who would pull him out of hell without caring about the reparations.

With how he plays exy like he means it, like he’s finally come to life.

“I love you” with every small secret he tells Neil.

“I love you” with every sparring lesson. 

With how he teaches Neil how to throw a punch without breaking his hand, or how to use a knife.

“I love you” with every time he takes the passenger seat of the Maserati.

“I love you” with every yes.

And for Neil, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea that was on my mind :)  
> if you liked it, follow my tumblr: therealnickyreagan  
> kudos appreciated :)


End file.
